The relationship between thermoregulation and reproductive behavior will be examined in Ring Doves. Using temperature-controlled chambers, changes in preferred ambient temperature during the reproductive cycle will be measured in the male and female. The influence of gonadal hormones on core body temperature and preferred ambient temperature will be investigated. Coze body temperature will be measured using radio telemetry, according to a procedure developed by the Principal Investigator. The influence of ambient temperature on nest building, and the possibility that sex roles in incubation have a thermoregulatory significance, will also be examined. In addition, a low-cost system for automatically recording the telemetered temperature information will be developed. Data obtained in previous and proposed research will be stored on computer disc to facilitate data analysis.